A Frosted Hogwarts
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: Voldemort is coming back, and with him he brings fear. He wants to kill all happiness and then kill his nemesis, Harry Potter. Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, is sent to Hogwarts for his protection and to protect Harry Potter. Will Voldemort succeed in taking them down or will good prevail? Set during Goblet of Fire.
1. Meet Jack Frost

**A/N: So here's my second crossover ever. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I, Insane PJO LOver 93, totally own Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians. Jack and Harry will tell you that I'm telling the truth.**

**Jack: You are crazy**

**Me: Just say I own the two of you**

**Jack: Takes out stick and freezes me**

**Harry: STUPEFY**

**Me: Sheesh guys I'm sorry!**

**I do not own both HP or RotG**

It was yet another long, boring, mundane Guardian meeting. North and Bunny were once again arguing, and Tooth was, as usual, being a workaholic.

"Isn't this tooth beautiful! Jamie sure outdid himself!" Staring at Jamie Bennett's tooth. It was so sparkly clean!

Sandy was stuffing himself with eggnog while Jack was flying around the room, creating frost patterns, making it snow, doing anything to stop himself dying from boredom. After several hours of this, Jack was about to blow up. "You want to help me out, wind?" Jack muttered. After the wind responded with a slight breeze, Jack smiled mischievously.

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

That had been going on for so long that Jack was about to go crazy. "Ready wind?" He said, with Tooth having spasms over the beautiful teeth and Sandy stuffing himself with his 4864th cup of eggnog in the background.

He slammed his staff onto the ground. A gust of wind knocked all the Guardians down. They got up, angrily glaring as they simultaneously started chastising Jack, with Sandy rapidly creating images of him strangling the boy. No one, and I mean no one, messes with the Sandman's eggnog.

"I was having a spasm over the teeth!"

"We were having an important argument!"

Rapid images of Sandy drinking eggnog appeared above his head.

"ENOUGH!" Jack yelled.

"Don't you guys ever discuss anything... ,I don't know, important?"

The other Guardians were just about to open their mouths to reply (meaning to say no) but were cut short by a flash of light.

Jack's first instinct was to shoot ice at the figure at the approaching figure through his hands. Yes, his hands. You see, the staff was merely a memoir of his deed of saving his sister's life and was also a gift by Manny to help him control his powers.

The ice narrowly missed the figure who walked up. Holding up his staff in preparation to attack, Jack couldn't help but think that the only person to have ever missed the ice was Pitch. But this figure was slightly shorter. As he walked up, Jack realised it was an old man.

"ALBUS!"

"Hello, Guardians. As we all know the Dark Lord is on the rise, and he brings fear with him." The Guardians gasped. "Yes. Your powers could easily overcome the Dark Lord's, but with Pitch helping him, we are going to lose. Pitch will try to kill Jack. Killing Jack means killing fun and happiness. That makes him more powerful and when he assists Voldemort, we will probably fail."

"Who's this guy? And I can't die and don't get serious injuries. They heal fast. And what are you trying to say here?"

"Forgive me, I am being rude. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At this, Jack burst out laughing. "You guys are trying to pull a prank on me. Pranks on the prankmaster don't work out!"

"He's telling the truth." Tooth said solemnly.

After briefly telling Harry's story, Dumbledore got to the point. "We need you to take care of Harry and yourself."

"I'm the Guardian of Fun. I don't do school. Besides, how will people see me if they don't believe."

"Jack vould be delighted!" North said, ignoring Jack.

"NO I WON'T!" Jack shouted.

"What he means is he would love to go!" Bunny piped up, happy to get rid of the winter spirit so that he could continue his argument with North.

"Great!" Dumbledore smiled.

"I'll come, on a few conditions.

1) No uniforms

2) No detentions

3) I get to use my staff

4) You don't tell anyone my identity."

After pondering for a moment, Dumbledore nodded. "Well the uniform matter... this will have to do. And I can place an enchantment to make you visible which you can do or undo just by thinking about it. As for the staff, you actually have some wizard blood from when you were human. You were going to graduate from Hogwarts. You died on your birthday." Dumbledore sighed.

Dumbledore whispered something into Jack's ear to which Jack smiled and started nodding.

"Jack, you are physically seventeen but will be put with the fourth years so that you can keep an eye on Harry. School starts on September 1st. I suggest you go to Diagon Alley soon. If anyone asks, you are an exchange student coming from Guardian Academy. It is a school which is only for American muggleborns, understand? These clothes are the'uniform' for your school which was founded in colonial times. Understand?"

With that, the old man disappeared.

North dragged Jack's hand. They disappeared as they walked into the portal created by the snow globe.

"Well, I haven't been to London for a long time. I'm flying, North." Jack said.

"Not unless you can take me with you." North said.

Jack shrugged, wondering just how much strength it would take to carry North half-way across the world.

"Come on." He said.

It turns out, Jack was stronger than he thought. The whole way, North was screaming excitedly in Russian while Jack held him by his cloak.

"Set us down there." North said, pointing to a bar.

"Are we here to drink or buy school supplies?"

"Drink- I mean, buy school supplies."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "In a bar."

"Gah, just follow me."

They went to the bar which was called the Leaky Cauldron. North told Jack to wait for a while before returning with two drinks. "So we _are_ drinking." Jack said. " Just take the butter beer." North glared. After smirking, Jack took a sip of the heavenly drink. "This is actually pretty good."

North led Jack to a brick wall where he tapped certain bricks. The bricks moved and revealed a long street with many shops and even more customers. Jack was slightly impressed.

"Not bad."

They first went to a book store called Flourish and Blotts. Jack skimmed through the books, slightly interested. After purchasing the books, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. There was a wide variety of animals but the one that caught Jack's attention was a snowy owl who somehow had icy blue eyes, like Jack's.

"It's said that that owl was blessed by the Man in the Moon. Load of bull, I say. The Man in the Moon is a story. You can have him for half price seeing that no one else will have him." A voice suddenly spoke.

"He's not normal. He's been in this shop for three hundred years. No wizard wants anything to do with a creature that isn't natural. And he has blue eyes, kind of like yours. He's a sad fellow, always cooped up. Never very active, our little Snowball. At least, not until you came in today." The shopkeeper gestured towards the owl which was hopping in its cage.

Blessed by the Man in the Moon _and _in the shop for three hundred years. Can't be a coincidence, Jack thought to himself.

"Snowball, you said?"

"Yes, that's his name."

"I'll take him." Jack said and handed the man four galleons.

He picked up the cage and unlocked the cage door. The snowy owl immediately hopped onto Jack's shoulder. North rented two rooms for him and Jack at the Leaky Cauldron. Jack spent some time going to Burgess and looking for a cave where Jack had spent some time of his isolation in. It wasn't big, or noticeable. Jack crept in and heaved a sigh of relief as he found his old clothes. He picked up the clothes and flew back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next day, Jack and North made their way to the train station where Jack was given instructions to run through the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Jack nodded and did so. It was raining quite heavily and Jack but Jack had asked the wind the wind to blow the rain away from him, thus keeping him dry.

Jack found a place to sit and promptly at down, making more snowflakes out of his crafty hands. He stopped abruptly when he noticed someone was coming.

"Thanks for having us, Mrs Weasley!" A girl and a boy said as they looked out of the window.

The three children tried to get some infomation from their family members about who knows what. They were completely oblivious to the fact that Jack was in the same compartment as them.

The trio sat down as the train began to move.

Noticing Jack for the first time, the redheaded boy couldn't help but blurt out, " Who are you?"

"Ron!" The bushy haired girl said, smacking her friend on the arm. "I am so sorry for my friend's behaviour." She said. "I'm Hermione Granger, that rude nincompoop is Ronald Weasley and that's my other friend Harry Potter."

Jack sat up straight. "My name is Jack Frost."

"Like the story?"

Jack nodded. "I was named that because of my appearance."

"Your parents seem interesting." Harry said, trying to conceal his envy.

"They died when I was very young. Them and my sister. I had to take to the streets. Been living there for over seven years."

All envy once stored in Harry's mind was now gone. He realised that this boy had it worse than him. At least he had a roof over his head and meals to eat. Jack had nothing.

"So how did you get here?"

"Well, about two years ago I was in a trashcan. I was trying to take out some newspapers to cover myself in as I slept. A man with a long white beard and merry eyes found me and took me back. He told me that I was a wizard. I got taken in to Guardian Academy. It's a school for American muggleborns. I can still survive well on my own. I'm here because your headmaster is close tp mine and he wanted to try out some exchange programme because of something going on in the school this year."

They nodded. They noticed how the owl Snowball bore so much resemblance to its owner but said nothing.

"So tell me, how do things at Hogwarts go?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and spoke. "We have this hat which we call the Sorting Hat. It probes into your mind to decide what house to put you in. Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Ravenclaw for the wise. Based on your house, you go to your dormitories and you meet the people with whom you will be spending time with."

Jack nodded.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts." Ron said grumpily. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what-" Ron was cut off by Hermione. "Shh," she said getting them to quieten down so that they could overhear the nearby Slytherin's conversation.

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- the man's such a mudblood lover- and Durmstramg doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says that Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

This whole while Harry, Ron and Hermione gritted their teeth.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would suit him better, does he?" Hermione said angrily.

"What is Durmstrang?" Jack asked.

"Another wizarding school in Europe which has a TERRIBLE reputation."

"Don't let him bother you." Jack said.

"Hey guys, we are going to reach Hogwarts soon so we should change." Harry said

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we should. I'll go first."

In about ten minutes time, Hermione was back but was now wearing robes. Ron went next and then Harry and when they were done, Jack went. The trio raised their eyebrows as they saw Jack return. "That's not the uniform." Hermione said matter- of- factly.

Jack was wearing a white woolen v-neck undershirt, an open brown vest and a brown cloak. He wore the same pants "Oh, that's the, um, uniform of my school. Dumbledore allowed me to wear it."

"But where's your wand?"

Jack held up his staff.

"But that's not a-" He was cut short by Jack.

"In my school, the students take an object which has a connection to them and can use it as a conduit."

Ron nodded. "The uniform suits you. But why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"I don't like wearing shoes." Jack said.

Chatting with his newfound friends, Jack couldn't help but smile. Maybe school was not going to be _that _bad. Besides, it was just for one year. What could possibly go wrong?

Jack was going to find out that in a year, a whole lot could go wrong.

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? I'm going to try and make this different from the other Jack in Hogwarts fics. Leave a review, follow, favourite. Just do something to show me that you liked this and want me to continue.**

**Have a cookie (::)**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: GUYS! I AM HYPERVENTILATING RIGHT NOW! 16 REVIEWS, 33 FAVOURITES AND 50 FOLLOWS! Thanks so much!**

**Time to answer reviews. Don't forget! Reviewers get cookies! (Unless you are Starskulls in which case... CUPCAKES!)**

**Twilight16- Thanks for the review. As for your imagination... wow. It sure is ruthless. (::) (::) Two cookies to make up for the one imagination stole. *Charms cookies so that imagination can't steal them***

**Shale- YES! TEAM JACK FOREVER! I honestly realised that in almost every fic, Jack gets to bring Baby Tooth and I was like why shouldn't Jack get an owl instead? (::)**

**The-Big-Four-Diaries- Glad you like it! (::)**

**Karyn Phantom- Here's more! (::)**

**DreamsNitemares- Thanks =) (::)**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost- = ) Here's your continuation (::)**

**maaatildaaah- Thank you SO MUCH! I can't tell you how much this means to me! (::)**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess- *Gives the highest of high- fives* Thank you so much! (::)**

**SalwaOksiputriAulia- You'll have to wait and see. =P (::)**

**Snowqueem- Awwww thanks! (::)**

**Starskulls- (Takes cookie dough cupcake and takes a bite) Thanks. Oh and when are you updating Magical Frost? You left us with a cliffhanger. You could be related to Rick Riordan for all I know, what with you and your cliffhanger writing skills. (Tosses cupcake.) I went on your profile to see the top 5 cupcakes! =)**

**ThatOnePerson- LOL! SNOWMAGEDON! I want Snowball too. Thanks for such a positive review! (::)**

**kidcaxy- Thanks =) (::)**

**annea101- =) Wait and see what happens (::)**

**Sefir98- Awwww, thanks! I'll try but nowadays I'm really busy. (::)**

**changeofheart505- Thanks! (::)**

**Disclaimer: So yeah I totally own RotG and HP because I'm writing fanfiction instead of writing BOOKS OR MAKING MOVIES FOR MY STORIES! So um, I don't own them. Some parts of the fic are from the book.**

**Oh, and did you like the cookies?**

**And now, let's get to the story.**

The four of them sat and chatting. Jack met a few others in the train. He could only remember the names of three of them. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

Snowball and Hedwig got along fairly well. They hooted to each other, as if to communicate. Hedwig also seemed to like Jack an awful lot too.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, except for a brief encounter with Draco Malfoy. It ended badly. For Malfoy, that is.

The boys had been chatting about some strange game called Quidditch with Neville enviously listening. Jack, being an inquisitive person, asked what it was. He was intrigued by the explanation he was given of the game. "Could I join the school team?" He asked.

Ron replied, "Well, it depends on what House you're in. And each House only takes the best of the best. But there's nothing wrong with going for the tryouts. Harry's the Team's Seeker."

" Oh I am DEFINITELY going for the tryouts!" Jack smirked. Jack knew he would be amazing at the sport. It was a game of flying and he could control the _freaking wind._ The wind was his BEST FRIEND for Pete's sake! Besides, he had hundreds of years of practice!

They were talking about some Quidditch player, Victor Krum, whom Jack honestly couldn't care less about. "We saw him right up close, as well," Ron spoke. "We were in the Top Box-"

Ron would have elaborated if Malfoy had not appeared.

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Jack gritted his teeth, using every ounce of his patience to prevent him from freezing the boy.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Harry spoke.

Malfoy ignored Harry's remark and proceeded to annoy Ron even more.

"Weasley... what is that?" he said, pointing at Pig's cage. Ron's dress robes were dangling from it and it's lace cuff was obviously mouldy. "I mean it would have been fashionable in the 1800s I suppose. But you weren't _seriously_ thinking of wearing them, were you?"

"Well, whatever it is, it does resemble your face. Maybe it's a portrait!" Jack suggested, as if studying both the dress robes and Malfoy's face.

"And who would this be?" Malfoy asked, turning his attention to Jack.

"Jack Frost, exchange student."

"Are you a pureblood?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Muggleborn." Jack responded curtly.

"Not a surprise, looking at the company you choose to keep." Malfoy sniggered.

"Well, I would rather hang out with kind people who don't discriminate others than hang out with a bunch of sadistic cowards who love making others miserable. Now, get out of my way."

But Malfoy continued, though he was taken aback at the newcomer's behaviour. "Are you going to enter, Weasley? You know, give your family name _some_ glory. If you won you could get money to actually buy some _decent_ robes."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"How about you Potter? Are _ you_ continue to enter? You always like to show off, don't you?"

"Explain what you are doing or leave." Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't tell me you DON'T know. You have a father and a brother in the Ministry and you don't know?" Malfoy smirked. "My father was told about it AGES ago, by Cornelius Fudge himself! Maybe your father's too junior to know about it."

"WHY YOU-" Ron started

But Jack cut him off. "I don't know. Maybe your father pestered Mr. Cornelius Fudge, like you're doing with us. I mean, who can stand having to look at such an annoying face? Now shoo, with your pointy head." He ended, quoting what North said whenever the elves annoyed him.

Malfoy was shocked indeed. How dare that mudblood talk to him like that! Before he could open his mouth to speak, Jack waved his staff and shards of ice flew at Malfoy, barely missing him (Jack had intended to frighten him, not injure him). A heavy gust of wind blew and threw Malfoy back, slamming the compartment door shut.

"My Father'll hear about this!" Jack heard Malfoy shout.

"OOH! I'm so scared!" Jack said sarcastically.

"That was-" Hermione started to speak.

"BLOODY BRILLIANT !" Ron shouted.

"I was going to go for 'a powerful piece of magic' , but bloody brilliant works too," turning to Jack, she asked," How did you do magic outside school without getting arrested by the Ministry?"

Jack faced them all, fed up with all the questions. " I'm American, your government has nothing to do with mine. There are other reasons but some things are just for me to know and you to never find out." He blurted out.

"Okay." Harry spoke, wondering how many secrets his friend had.

"Thanks, Jack! You barely know us and you still stood up for us!" Hermione thanked him.

"Wonder what House he'll be in." Harry spoke, pondering on the matter.

"You seem smart. And loyal. I'm definitely sure you are brave." Harry spoke.

"I may be all of that. But I'm also known for being EXTREMELY cunning as well. I may get into Slytherin or Gryffindor. I'm hoping Gryffindor because you guys are Gryffindors. And, it would be a pity to get sorted with... that thing. What was his name again? Ah yes, Malfoy."

As the train slowed to a halt, Jack and his newfound friends got up. They all climbed into the horseless carriages. No one was able to see the Thestrals, except for Jack who had seen millions of deaths during his three hundred years. "Um, guys. What is that?" He said pointing to the bony horses visible to only him.

"Jack, these carriages don't need horses. Are you alright?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine . Must have been a figment of my imagination."

As they stepped into the majestic castle, a red water balloon dropped onto Ron's head.

An elderly lady in green robes yelled. "PEEVES, come down here RIGHT NOW!"

"Peeves?" Jack asked curiously.

Ron shook his head vigorously. "Not someone you would want to meet. He's a total prankster and he listens to almost no one."

Jack smirked. "Sounds exactly like the kind of person I would like to meet. And he'll listen to me. Just you wait."

A few children came up to them. Namely a boy named Colin Creevey. "Harry! My brother, Dennis, is starting this year!" He said excitedly. Jack smiled, knowing that he would get along well with Colin.

After everyone had settled down, an extremely old wizard's hat was placed on a stool. Then, it did the one thing Jack did not expect it to do. It sang.

After the Hat had finished his song, Harry asked Ron why the song was different from the one he had heard before his own sorting.

"It changes every year. " He replied.

Must be difficult, Jack thought. Thinking of new lyrics. Then again, it did have a year to do so.

After that was the sorting. The elderly lady, whose name was Professor McGonagall, called all the first years out. The first to get sorted was a boy named Stewart Ackerly and he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Many others got sorted, and then it was Jack's turn.

Dumbledore stood up. "May we welcome Jack Frost from Guardian Academy of America. It is a school for American muggleborns. I want you all to welcome him and I hope that nobody gets on his bad side for this boy born from mere muggles is more powerful than all of us combined. Now, may I invite Mr Jack Frost to come up so that he may be sorted."

There was a lot of whispering. How could this one boy be more powerful than all of them?

McGonagall shouted. "Frost, Jack!" Jack got on to the stage and sat on the stool. The hat was fit snugly around his head and didn't fall over his eyes as it had done with the First Years.

"Oh, a winter spirit, am I right?" a voice rang in Jack's voice. The Sorting Hat is looking into my mind, Jack thought. "Yes, I am. Let's see. Guardians thought you betrayed them but you went back to help them after they cast you out. That requires extreme loyalty. Oh, but you have a great brain. It is not only filled with knowledge from books but knowledge on how the world works. Something that the Ravenclaws have trouble understanding. You would be a great addition to Ravenclaw. Oh, but aren't you cunning. You won't let anything stand in your way. Slyhterin does seem good for you. But wait. You are brave. Possibly braver than Harry Potter and Dumbledore put together! You died to save your sister and did so much more! I guess it'll be GRYFFINDOR!"

Jack joined his friends at the Gryffindor table. " You must be really powerful for Dumbledore to think of you so highly." Ron spoke.

"Why did it take so long for your sorting? Even mine didn't take _this_ long!"

"The Hat seemed to think that I was worthy of every house."

Hermione gasped. "I think Jack's held the record for longest time it has taken to sort someone!"

The students dug into their meals. Ron, Harry and Hermione were talking to a ghost. The ghost was apparently nicknamed Nearly Headless Nick. When he saw Jack, he gasped. "Y- you sh-should be-" Jack glared at him, knowing he was going to say the word dead. He remembered Nick from the time where his village was being pillaged by Blast-Ended Skrewts . Nick had been one of the people who had been in charge of getting rid of them. "You should be in America." Nearly Headless Nick said, correcting himself.

"He's an exchange student." Hermione spoke.

Nick and Hermione went deep into conversation and Hermione found out something that shocked her to death. The school had house elves. "That's slave labour." She muttered under her breath angrily.

After their meal, in which Hermione had a spasm about house elves, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Students, teachers, countrymen. Lend me your ears. **(A/N: Sorry! I just had to write that! )** Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of things forbidden inside the castle now includes Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list consists of about four hundred and thirty-seven items and can be viewed outside Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Dumbledore's mouth twitched, as if to stifle a laugh. "I would like to remind you that the forest is out-of-bounds to students, as is Hogsmeade to those below the third year.

It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. "

Several gasps were heard around the hall with Harry whispering "What?" in anger. Jack groaned. He had wanted to try out for the House's Quidditch team. Well there is always next year.

"I am proud to announce that-" But Dumbledore was cut short.

The Great Hall's door slammed open and a man shrouded in a black cloak came in. He lowered his hood, revealing a mane of messy grey hair. The man made his way to Dumbledore just as another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Many gasps were heard as they clearly saw the newcomer. It look as if someone who had never seen a human before had tried to carve a face and wasn't too great at art either. He had scars almost EVERYWHERE and his mouth seemed to be just a diagonal gash on his face. A huge chunk of nose was missing, something that Jack definitely did not consider normal. But his eyes were the frightening part. One was a small, dark, beady eye and the other was large, vivid and electric blue. The blue eye was as round as a coin and was moving about without any effort, not even blinking once. It rolled up and down, one side to the other, quite independently and then rolled to the back of the head so that only the whites could be seen. All in all, this man gave Jack the freaky-deakies. **(A/N: Kudos to those who got the House of Hades reference. TEAM LEO FTW)**

"Oh um, hi Moody." Dumbledore spoke and awkwardly waved his hand at the strange man. "May I introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mad- Eye Moody."

Everyone stared at Moody, unsure what to do. A fourth year Ravenclaw randomly started clapping but stopped once he realised that no one else was following him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Where was I?" Dumbledore thought aloud and then cleared his throat. " Ah, yes. I am proud to announce that this year, the Triwizard Tournament shall be taking place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

And at that moment, all Hades broke loose.

**A/N: How did you guys like this? Reviewers get cookies!**

**Your Buddy,**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


End file.
